1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, and particularly to a method for making a shielding member capable of shielding electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually generates electromagnetic waves, which can pass through a chassis of the computer system if no shielding means is provided. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional manufactured shielding member 30 is often located on a cage, which can be used to secure Peripheral Component interconnect (PCI) devices thereon. The cage defines a plurality of slots through which connectors of the PCI devices can extend out of the chassis. In order not to block the slots, the conventional manufactured shielding member should define a plurality of openings 35 corresponding to the slots. Conventionally, in conventional manufacturing of the conventional manufactured shielding member, parts of a metal plate are cut away to define the openings and thrown away, which is a waste of material.